


Ветер и дерево

by cherik_and_fassavoy, Malahit



Series: Внеконкурс [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, M/M, Nature, fairy tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malahit/pseuds/Malahit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одно общительное дерево и один сердитый ветер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ветер и дерево

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015

Чарльз рос среди людей. Их было всего трое, но больше Чарльз никого не знал, как не знал, что может на свете быть по-другому. Год от года Чарльз наблюдал за людьми, еще совсем маленький и тонкий. Невысокая женщина с пышной кроной приходила к нему часто, поила его и кормила, ухаживала за ним и касалась мягкими руками. Иногда с ней приходила девочка — смешной человеческий росток, она менялась быстрее и сильнее их всех, — а женщина велела ей не трогать Чарльза и быть аккуратной. Девочка, конечно же, все равно хватала его за тонкие ветки и редкие еще листья, но и в самом деле старалась делать это осторожно. Третьего человека, высокого и прямого как палка, Чарльз почти не видел — тот совсем к нему не приходил.

Наблюдать за людьми было интересно, Чарльз увлеченно старался понять своих соседей, но с каждым годом все сильнее чувствовал свое одиночество. Нет, люди заботились о нем, и Чарльз рос, не зная нужды, но они не понимали его язык, и поговорить было совсем не с кем. Чарльз оказался единственным деревом, посаженным рядом с домом, и за своими сородичами мог только наблюдать издалека. За участком, через дорогу и узкое поле, начинался лес — и вот где шла самая жизнь! Чарльз воображал, как деревья качают ветками, шумят листвой, переговариваясь друг с другом, — и стар и мал, — как летают птицы и снуют кругом звери… Воображал и вздыхал, и махал иногда приветливо ветками, но видели ли его там вдалеке? Может, и не замечал никто одинокое деревце у человеческого дома, а может, в такой толпе да с такого расстояния просто не разглядеть было ответного знака. Чарльз предпочитал надеяться на второе.

Однажды Чарльз познакомился с Рейвен. Теплым летним днем она свалилась с неба к его корням, но сумела выровняться в воздухе, неловко приземлилась и устало сложила крылья.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Чарльз.

Птица смешно подпрыгнула, встопорщила серо-черные перья и обернулась к нему.

— Ух ты, — сказала птица. — Привет.

— Привет! Я Чарльз, — не упустил момент представиться он: очень хотелось, наконец, завязать настоящее знакомство, а еще немного хотелось услышать, как кто-то зовет его по имени.

— А я Рейвен, — ответила гостья, подошла к Чарльзу и села на землю, привалившись к нему, — и я посижу с тобой немного, ладно? Ужасно устала.

А Чарльза и просить не надо было, он только радостно качнул ветками.

Рейвен оказалась совсем молодой, много младше Чарльза. Она целеустремленно училась летать и каждый день хвасталась новыми достижениями — выписывала в воздухе кренделя, а потом садилась на землю рядом с Чарльзом или на ветку покрепче, и они говорили. Рейвен рассказывала про лес, Чарльз — про людей, а когда рассказывать становилось нечего, они воображали, что там — за лесом, за полем, в дали, куда уходила дорога. Впервые Чарльз был по-настоящему счастлив, а лето пролетело как день.

Стало холодать, лес и Чарльзовы листья красило золотым и красным, люди все больше кутались в теплое, птицы беспокойно сновали туда-сюда, и в один день Рейвен прилетела прощаться.

— Мы улетаем в город! Я увижу город, который за лесом! — трещала Рейвен и нетерпеливо подпрыгивала на Чарльзовой ветке.

Теперь она почти всегда садилась на ветку, там ей нравилось больше, чем на сырой земле.

— Но ты не грусти, — спохватившись, утешила Рейвен Чарльза, — весной мы обязательно вернемся, и я все-все тебе расскажу!

Чарльз не грустил. Это была не первая его зима, и он знал, что вскоре в город засобираются и люди, а его укутают в тряпичный кокон, и Чарльз уснет крепко-крепко и проспит до самого их приезда. А там, может, и Рейвен уже вернется в лес. Поэтому Чарльз не грустил. Разве что совсем чуть-чуть.

Засыпал на этот раз Чарльз почти счастливо в ожидании весны, новых встреч и рассказов о городе. Предвкушение грело изнутри лечебным варом, навевая сказочные яркие сны. Зима прошла по обыкновению незаметно, а весной расправлявшего затекшие со сна ветки Чарльза встретили теплое солнце и восторженная, совсем выросшая Рейвен.

Так и повелось: весну, лето и осень Чарльз проводил в компании Рейвен и людей, а зимой сладко спал в своем коконе. Шли годы. Рейвен обзавелась гнездом и птенцами и уже реже прилетала поболтать, но все также была без ума от города и каждую весну рассказывала Чарльзу про мир за лесом, да так ярко, что можно было представить его как наяву.

Чарльз рос и креп — не так быстро, как юркий человеческий росток, но Рейвен уже могла не жаться поближе к стволу, боясь, что тонкая ветка согнется или сломается под ней. Чарльз рос, и люди все реже приходили к нему. Они становились все мрачнее, все реже из дома доносился смех, а однажды под осень они и вовсе исчезли. И как ни ждал Чарльз, что вот-вот зашуршат по дороге колеса машины, никто не приехал укутать его от холодной зимы.

Впервые Чарльз наблюдал, как готовится к зиме природа. Как оголяется и чернеет лес вдали, как сереет небо и земля покрывается сначала морозным инеем, а после — первым, еще прозрачно-белым снегом. Была в этом своя, такая же прозрачно-неуловимая поначалу красота.

Впервые Чарльз решил не спать до самой весны. И вот тогда он познакомился с Эриком.

Эрик был северным ветром, холодным, колючим, иногда жестоким и… до ужаса интересным. Он видел так много и бывал в таких краях, какие Чарльз и представить себе не мог. Настоящий странник — и здесь, рядом до самой весны. Еще бы Чарльз утерпел! А Эрик фыркал на все вопросы приставучего собеседника, демонстративно молчал, но — не уходил. Кружил рядом, обдавая морозным холодом, смотрел, слушал, будто оценивал. И в конце концов заговорил.

Говорил он рублено, колко, будто льдинки перекатывал, напористо, будто не очень умел вот так, по-простому, словно сказку рассказывая. Но Чарльз слушал, забыв обо всем: о неизведанной еще красоте зимы, о трескучем морозе, пробиравшем до корней, об уехавших людях и улетевшей Рейвен, — слушал, затаив дыхание, и спрашивал, спрашивал бесконечно, стоило только Эрику замолчать.

С тех пор Чарльз больше не спал зимой. Он жалел, что не мог познакомить двух своих друзей, и рассказывал поначалу прилетевшей Рейвен про Эрика и свою бессонную зиму, но та не поверила, и Чарльз перестал. Лето осталось лету, а зима — зиме, тем более что отличались его друзья ровно так же сильно. Рейвен обожала город, его суету, блеск и яркие огни. Эрик города не жаловал, а людей и вовсе терпеть не мог.

— Люди — мерзость, — убежденно и зло говорил он. — Они пачкают и отравляют все вокруг себя. Они ловят таких, как мы, и используют, калечат и убивают. Таких, как ты, Чарльз. Ради забавы!

Эрик бушевал, наметая сугробы, колотя в окна и двери покинутого дома. Но Чарльз не мог ему поверить, ведь его вырастили люди, и без них он не только не выжил бы, но и, скорее всего, даже на свет не появился. Они иногда спорили часами, но ничем хорошим это не заканчивалось: Эрик замолкал и уходил в лес, а Чарльз оставался — куда он мог деться — и ежился, поводя замерзшими ветками, — в неожиданной, почти забытой и совсем не уютной тишине становилось холодно. Потому Чарльз старался обходить болезненную тему, и у него даже почти получалось, но однажды мир перевернулся снова: люди пришли к нему сами.

Люди приехали летом. Одним солнечным днем от дороги послышался полузабытый шорох колес, и у немного покосившейся от времени калитки остановилась машина. Их снова было трое: мужчина деловито принялся осматривать дом снаружи, женщина сразу зашла внутрь, а девочка — чуть младше той, что когда-то отсюда уехала, — потопталась у калитки, рассматривая лес, а потом обернулась и не спеша стала обходить дом, разглядывая прилегавший к нему участок. Дойдя до Чарльза, девочка остановилась, задрала голову, вглядываясь пышную по лету крону, и улыбнулась.

Люди остались.

Девочку звали Мойра, и она полюбила приходить к Чарльзу и устраиваться с книгой у него в корнях. Они не говорили — как и все люди, Мойра не понимала его язык, — но в ее компании было уютно. К концу лета Чарльз так привык к ее безмолвному, но теплому присутствию, что совсем забыл об Эриковой неприязни и своих опасениях.

Чарльз ждал, что к осени люди начнут собираться в город, но день ото дня их поведение почти не менялось. Мойра продолжала приходить с книгами, а когда земля стала холодной, к Чарльзу впервые пришел мужчина и вкопал рядом с ним скамейку. Люди, как и раньше, кутались в теплые одежды, но никуда не уезжали, и Чарльза, ожидавшего давно забытый зимний сон, никто не укрыл, даже когда выпал первый, удивительно ранний в этом году снег. Запутанный переменами Чарльз ожидал Эрика, но оказался совсем не готов к его ярости.

Ветер налетел неожиданно. Злой, царапающий снежной крупой, он ударил в окна с такой силой, что задрожали стекла, а потом с той же яростью набросился на испуганно вздрогнувшую Мойру. Девочка уронила книгу и закрыла лицо руками в теплых перчатках, хватая края капюшона, который Эрик пытался стащить с ее головы, и сжимаясь плотнее, чтобы защититься от холода.

— Эрик! — крикнул Чарльз. — Эрик, не надо, ты пугаешь Мойру!

Но Эрик, казалось, не слышал. Он кружил, налетая то с одной стороны, то с другой, пытаясь сбросить Мойру со скамейки, хлестал зло и сильно, бросался снегом, уже не казавшимся пушистым и мягким. Мойра жалась к Чарльзу, и тот пытался прикрыть ее собой, как мог, но ветви уже были не так подвижны, хоть теперь и могли противостоять ветру.

— Что здесь делают люди, Чарльз?! — в бешенстве кричал Эрик. — Им тут не место! Убирайся, мерзкая девчонка!

— Эрик, перестань! — пытался достучаться до друга Чарльз. — Она ничего не сделала!

Но это лишь разозлило Эрика сильнее.

Вокруг бушевала настоящая снежная буря. Мойра забралась на скамейку с ногами, сжалась в комок и судорожно обхватила руками Чарльза, оброненную книжку совсем замело, а Чарльз все сильнее склонялся под натиском ветра, но все еще старался защитить девочку.

Громкий треск был слышен даже сквозь завывание ветра. Чарльз не понял сначала, что произошло, а потом по стволу разлилась жгучая боль. Он попытался распрямиться — и вскрикнул: от движения стало еще больнее. Неожиданно кругом все стихло, но Чарльз не сразу это заметил, как не сразу понял то, что его кто-то зовет.

— Чарльз? — в голосе Эрика слышалась боль. — Чарльз, я…

— Не надо, Эрик, — он просто не мог сейчас ни о чем думать. — Пожалуйста, не сейчас.

Ветки легко качнуло, и ветер снова стих: Чарльз понял, что Эрик ушел.

— Мы тебя вылечим, — раздалось рядом. Мойра, переставшая сжиматься в комок, неуверенно прижимала голую ладонь к стволу у ощетинившейся щепками раны.

До утра у дома не было ни ветерка, и на следующий день — тоже, и через день. Чарльзу замазали рану чем-то лечебным и обмотали плотной тканью. Мойра приходила проведать его и снова усаживалась на скамейку с книгой. Морозное зимнее солнце отражалось в сияюще-белом снеге, стояла тишина. Эрик не появлялся.

Чарльз не помнил таких тихих зим с тех пор, как перестал спать. И в этой тишине, несмотря на присутствие Мойры, возвращалось давно забытое чувство одиночества. Под повязкой ныла рана, одна из веток, росшая близко к ней, почти не чувствовалась. Чарльзу было холодно — и снова, как когда-то давно, неудержимо клонило в сон.

И уже сквозь дрему ему послышалось тихое: «Прости меня, Чарльз», и почудилось легкое, почти ласковое дуновение ветра.


End file.
